Ahseala Kie
Ahseala Kie is a 2016 introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a selkie and a fisherman from one of the many Scottish legends. Character Personality Ahseala is a flurry personality. While being a Neutral-Royal, Ahseala gets along with both sides of the crowd. Choosing to devote her life to the well-beings of all the sea, Ahseala is sometimes looked down upon for her royally rebellious nature. Of course Sayla has something to say to those who look to her with that 'oh, look who it is!' face. Frankly, her selkie beauty isn't her only perk. Sayla is also known for her fights, giving her that roughed up look sometimes during lunch. But most people see her as a tomboy, which doesn't in the least bother her. While her heart lies in her love for the sea, Sayla longs to meet more of her own kind. Though there are several selkies attending EAH, none of them strike her as Sayla. Sayla grew up as a human on Earth, until she was whisked through a portal upon the Ever After High council's discovery of her true origins. Sayla has no idea who her mother was, for she lived in Scotland with her father. (Okay, this is by far supposed to be in her family section. But it's not. XP) Sometimes when people swim into the neighboring lake, they will see what looks to be an underwater fountain that spurts its water up from the bottom of the pool. This is Sayla, in tears amongst the fact she is often seen as a good-for-nothing student. Sayla finds her life strange. While she longs to know her mother, she wonders if this is the way all selkies feel at one point. For now, she will look to her present instead of her past or future. Portrayal TBA Relationships Family As stated above, Sayla only knows her father. She is extremely close to him, as she sees him as her only connection to her mother. Sayla knows her mother's name, but has never met her. Upon Dragon Games, it is revealed she has a sister- Danai Kie. Friends Sayla is close with Rosabella Beauty, as they both have a love for nature. However, Sayla likes marine creatures more than land, often causing arguments between the two. Sayla longs for selkie friends, but finds the ones she knows to be selfish or un-human. Enemies Sayla has as many of these as she has friends. She looks down on people who don't fully choose their alliance with either the Rebels, Royals, Roybels, or Neutrals, despite the fact this trait describes her. Hypocrisy much? Miriel Kosinski Sayla and Miri used to be very good friends on Earth, but when Miri finally began to attend EAH, their friendship began to drift apart as Sayla had new friends. It worsened when Miri accidentally destroyed Sayla's relationship with her former girlfriend Miranda Shards . Parent's Story There are many stories regarding selkies, and Sayla's kind are the Scottish Gaelic. Usually, the stories talk about how a selkie is spotted by a fisherman, who falls in love, and finds a way to get her coat so they can marry. Selkies an transform into seals with their coats, but can be distinguished from the others, often by their white color. How Does Ahseala Come Into It? Since she has no specified tale, Sayla has no idea what she has in for her. Unfortunately, her time to sign the Storybook of Legends came after Raven, and she never knew what would happen. Still, her destiny remains at the least of her concerns. Appearance Sayla has rather long thick, wavy, hair. It is a dark chestnut color, with natural caramel colored streaks as well as olive green streaks. She usually either wears her hair loose or in a high ponytail. She has tanned skin, and rosy cheeks. Her lips are a light pink. Very few freckles are scattered across her cheeks and dainty nose. Her eyes are sapphire blue, but fade into brown, therefore giving the appearance of a grey. She will sometimes wear strands of pearls in her hair. Trivia *Her name is a total pun: Ahseala Kie (Pronounced uh-SEAL-uh kie). Get it? A selkie? *She has been on numerous swim teams *Sayla's Princestagram and Mirroblog accounts are @oh.sayla Gallery Sayla profile.jpg|Portrait art by me Inktober day 1 zia.jpg|A picture from her Princestagram AhsealaKieFArt.png|Beautiful fullbody art by Rudino.raagas! SaylaHalfbody.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Neutrals Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Zia's OCs